


Jailbreak

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Inspired by Another Fandom [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Steven Universe, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: Natsu and Gray got separated while working a job, ending up in cells on opposite ends of whatever compound/shelter/what have you they ended up in.Natsu is having none of this being separated bullshit, so he takes initiative and goes to find his ice wizard.





	Jailbreak

**Author's Note:**

> 'Inspired by Steven Universe' is not a tag I would've ever associated with a Fairy Tail fic, but here we are. It came to me while I was watching something completely unrelated to either show at about 4:55 AM, when my mind insistently supplied me with that one scene in 'Jailbreak' from Steven Universe where Ice Lesbian (TM) and Fire Lesbian (TM) are reunited after Steven helps them escape the cells Jasper and Peridot have them in, which led to pretty much 90% of the spoken dialogue in this tiny little fic. I also realized that when it comes to queer elemental ships, I have a _type_ , and that's fire/ice. Oops.
> 
> Please enjoy. I started writing this at 5 AM, and now it's 5:50 AM. (I spent a lot of time replaying the Jailbreak clip to make sure I got the dialogue right lol)

_Where is he?_

 

By this point, Natsu was kind of freaking out. He and Gray had been separated on a particularly dangerous job, and Natsu couldn’t find him. He’d managed to burn his way out of the cell he’d been kept in, and was following his senses in hopes of locating the ice wizard as quickly as he could.

 

Whatever compound or shelter they were being kept in was a lot bigger than Natsu anticipated. He felt like he was running around in circles, passing the same empty cells again and again. Whoever captured them must’ve realized keeping the two of them far apart would benefit whatever crazy scheme they had cooked up for the two Fairy Tail wizards.

 

After what felt like hours (and could’ve possibly been, Natsu didn’t know), he finally caught the faintest traces of a familiar scent, which he could only describe as ‘Gray’: the biting cold of ice, cinnamon shampoo he denies using, and more sweat than usual, meaning he’d lost his shirt somewhere. Again. Natsu started following the scent like a hunting dog tracking its prey, knocking out a few stray guards in one punch each when they tried to detain him again. Based on their expressions, he wore a look of absolute murder (as Happy referred to it sometimes), which worked to his benefit by distracting them long enough for him to strike.

 

Finally, Natsu found Gray. Well, he found the cell he was being kept in from the other side of the room. The ice wizard was sitting with his legs drawn to his chest, forehead resting on his knees.

 

_Did they hurt him?_ Natsu wondered with a possessive huff, taking a few steps forward. He must’ve made some kind of noise, because Gray looked up from his knees, shoulders visibly relaxing in relief.

 

“Natsu!”

 

His voice sounded scratchy, as if he’d been either arguing (very likely) or screaming (hopefully very unlikely), but it reassured Natsu either way, as it meant he was _alive_. He closed the remaining distance between himself and the bars of Gray’s cell in seconds, gripping the middle two wooden rods and burning them away, offering Gray a hand to pull him out.

 

“Did they hurt you?” Natsu asked, uncharacteristically soft and concerned. It should be noted that he hadn’t dropped Gray’s hand, and it seemed Gray hadn’t dropped his either, as they hands stayed joined between them.

 

“No. I’m fine,” Gray assured him with a shake of his head, voice still hoarse but now that Natsu was closer, he could tell it was from relentlessly bitching at whoever took him and locked him up. “Did they hurt you?” he countered, sounding just as concerned for Natsu as the Slayer had for him.

 

“Who cares?” was Natsu’s almost hysterical response, accompanied by a tiny, manic laugh. His grip on Gray’s hand tightened though, letting him know he was fine. Well, fine by Natsu’s standards. Gray had different standards when it came to Natsu being ‘fine’ in these situations.

 

“I do, Flame Brain,” Gray responded without missing a beat, the tiniest of smiles on his face when he felt Natsu’s grip tighten. He’d have someone look the both of them over later, but for now he’d take Natsu’s word and assume he was fine. He tugged Natsu closer by their conjoined hands, placing a faint kiss to the tip of his nose with a small, relieved chuckle.

 

Natsu couldn’t help but chuckle softly in response, returning the favour by kissing Gray’s nose. He pulled the ice wizard into a tight hug, burying his neck in Gray’s shoulder so he could assure himself this was _really_ Gray, that he was _really_ okay.

 

“I’m not letting you out of my sight on jobs anymore,” Natsu muttered firmly into Gray’s shoulder, earning a tiny laugh from Gray and a shake of his head.

 

“I told you, I’m fine,” Gray insisted, though he didn’t sound as stressed and fratic as he did moments before. “Now, I think we should get all this sorted out and get back to the guild. If I remember correctly, _someone_ owes me a date,” he commented with a teasing smirk, earning a noise from Natsu that was halfway between a groan and a laugh. A noise only Natsu could succeed in making.


End file.
